


Электричество

by TatianaakaTen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/pseuds/TatianaakaTen
Summary: Между их локтями расстояние в пару сантиметров, и оно чувствуется лучше, чем собственные ноги, которые периодически хотят подкоситься.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Никто из персонажей не гетеросексуален

Они идут по тёмной аллее. Лайза периодически пинает камешек на дорожке, а Освальд через шаг опирается о зонтик — сильнее, чем в остальное время.

Между их локтями расстояние в пару сантиметров, и оно чувствуется лучше, чем собственные ноги, которые периодически хотят подкоситься. По крайней мере, Освальд ощущает это как-то так.

Что он забыл в этом парке? Что он забыл рядом с этой женщиной? В парке нет никого, на аллее — тем более, и Освальд бы предпочёл, чтобы были.

На нём под пальто — один из его лучших костюмов, и запонки поблёскивают в тон металлическим вставкам на перчатках. На ней — светлое пальто и накинутый на голову платок. Они оба понимают, что гулять по даже богом забытым улицам — смертельно опасно, это может раскрыть их, раскрыть кого-то из них отдельно, это может плохо кончиться.

Но всё, что его волнует — электричество, которое витает в воздухе между их локтями.

— Раньше было проще, — говорит Лайза, и это первые слова, которые они оба произносят с момента встречи.

Освальд поджимает губы и ковыляет вперёд, не глядя на неё.

— Ты пропала почти на год, — бросает он зло. — Ты имеешь в виду этот период? Или какой-то другой?

Он делает пару шагов молча, потом останавливается, поняв, что напряжение пропало. Оборачивается — и любуется тихой светлой фигуркой Лайзы, её опущенным взглядом, её небольшими каблучками, из-за которых у них не такая большая разница в росте. И ковыляет к ней, раздражённо поджимая губы.

— Что?.. — начинает он вопрос, поднимая в себе всю волну обиды, которую копил. Пусть она почти прошла полгода назад, когда он смирился, пусть почти забылась — воскресить старые обиды всегда легко.

Лайза бьёт его кулаком в челюсть. Бьёт, размахиваясь, когда он подходит, сжимает зубы и губы, а потом падает, садится на него сверху, когда он летит почти кубарем на песок дорожки. И прижимается губами к его губам.

— Не тебе говорить, Паоло, — шепчет она ему в губы, потом кусает, почти до крови, и Освальд может только обескураженно, почти обиженно моргать, когда его щёки берут в ладони, гладят, кусают губу, в этот раз почти нежно.

Сердце заходится, и он уверен, он слышит это — не только у него.

Над аллеей поднимается луна.


End file.
